


Wine in Her Parlor

by DisasterMages



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: "Angela had always been so warm under Amelie’s lips and arms, warm enough to almost remind her of what it felt like to have her own warmth. It was hard to let her go sometimes."





	

Sitting in Amelie’s parlor, in a house from a hundred years ago, with furniture from different decades but somehow matched, always made Angela’s mind wander about who else had sat in her exact position, waiting for the exact thing. 

There were no photos on Amelie’s walls, only paintings, but never of Amelie herself. Maybe there had been photos once, photos of friends and family and loved ones that even Amelie couldn’t bare to look at anymore. Angela had asked her once, but had only gotten a wave of Amelie’s hand and a change of subjects in response. Amelie had been married once, she’d said it as an offhand comment in response to something Angela said during one of their other visits.

They didn’t discuss it at length, but Amelie had looked different then, her eyes and touches softer, her voice sounding miles and miles away before she turned her full attention back to Angela and the reason for their visit, but Amelie’s bite almost felt apologetic when the fangs pierced her skin. Amelie’s bite felt different every time she fed from Angela, some nights she was rougher than usual and others the bite felt like Amelie was just giving Angela a chaste kiss. 

Every visit they had, Angela became weak in Amelie’s arms, soft whimpers and moans leaving Angela’s lips when Amelie pulled her fangs free and drank deeply from Angela’s neck, always stopping just before she took too much and pressing a kiss to Angela’s neck as she pulled away with a wide smile. Amelie’s lips were always just a little darker after she’d fed and Angela had thought about kissing those lips more than once. She might’ve kissed those lips once, some of her memories from a few visits are hazy at best.

Amelie’s heels clicking on her floors brought Angela out of her thoughts, bringing her back to the present as Amelie set a glass of red wine down in front of her. Angela had asked about that once too, why Amelie always had her drink red wine before she fed, but Amelie had just said, “You’re a doctor, you know what red wine does for the blood.” She might’ve said something about hospitality too, but Angela couldn’t remember too much from that visit either. 

Carefully manicured nails picked at tiny balls of lint on Angela’s jeans while she drank her wine while Angela found herself trying not to stare at Amelie’s lips and her fangs whenever Amelie spoke. Setting her glass down on Amelie’s coffee table, Angela loosened the first three buttons of her shirt, licking her lips as Amelie leaned forward. 

Amelie wrapped her arms around Angela, pulling her even closer as she pressed a kiss to Angela’s neck before biting. Her fangs never stay long, just long enough to puncture so Amelie can drink her fill. She hears Angela’s soft sighs in her ear and takes a hand off of her back to cradle the back of Angela’s head, fingers sliding through her tangled and messy hair. Feeling Angela’s weight sink against her, Amelie knows it’s time to stop. Taking a deep breath and breathing Angela in, Amelie kisses her neck again and pulls back, staring into her glazed eyes. 

Amelie thinks at first that she’s taken too much, but then she feels Angela’s hands move at her sides, moving up and fingers clinging to Amelie’s shoulders. Angela had always been so warm under Amelie’s lips and arms, warm enough to almost remind her of what it felt like to have her own warmth. It was hard to let her go sometimes. 

Spotting a bit of blood still trickling, Amelie frowned and moved to lick it away, not wanting to waste it. Angela looks up at Amelie as she comes back, a sleepy smile on her face before Amelie kisses her forehead and brushing her lips down Angela’s cheeks. 

Letting Angela leave tonight would be almost impossible.


End file.
